The Chosen Path
by TwilightFan13
Summary: Isabella is a young girl in the 1920's having to chose her own path in life. This is my first story hope you enjoy


**A/N So this is my first story it was originally my English assignment, I know it's not great with grammatical errors but I did this on my phone and it's hard to fix mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The year was 1921, the age of dramatic social and political change. I was a young 18 year old girl living in east egg, or known as today as the Hamptons. My family had "old money", and couldn't stand "new money people". They felt that "new money people" might have had money, but they didn't know how to use or act properly with it; they had the "Cash but not the Class", my mother use to say. My family was something that other families were envious of, we had everything that the rich and poor wanted, and we presented ourselves with class. On the outside we had everything, I should have been happy, but I always knew something was missing. I felt that our status was why I never had any true friends someone that was always their for me. It also didn't help that father and mother were strict, they didn't want me to have a bad influence and become one of those flapper girls, and tarnish our name. But that was all I wanted, to me they were beautiful and independent. They dressed the way they wanted, cut their hair as short as they wanted, and didn't have to answer to anyone. They were free. I wanted to be them, I wanted to be friends with them, I also knew that father or mother would never allow that.

That all changed one sunny summer day, while I was waiting for mother. Mother and I had a tradition to go to our favorite restaurant every Sunday morning for brunch, and something my family never did was break tradition. That morning mother was running a little late, she was running some errands before and ran out of time. Mother said it was the older man who owned the dress shop she loved that made her late, but knowing mother she got to caught up in all the new dresses that she lost track of time. While I was waiting at our table I noticed that a group of girls a couple tables down getting ready to leave. They were dressed in the most beautiful dresses, one girl in particular had a green dress with metallic lace, lavish embroidery, and beading. It was something I would have loved to have worn. She must have noticed me staring, because she walked right up to me and said,

"Hey you ever hear it's rude to stear."

"Um, no, I mean I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Then why are you starting?"

"I was looking at your dress, it's really beautiful"

She then looked me up and down, I knew what she saw was a young girl in "proper" clothes. A girl who hadn't lived the adventurous life she probably had. But maybe I was wrong maybe she saw something in me, maybe she could since the adventurous girl below the surface that wanted to break free of her parents tiles and lifestyle, because the next words that left her mouth were,

"Mhm, so would you like to come hangout with me and my friends….?"

"Isabella, my name's Isabella Swan."

"Hello Bella, the names Charlotte, but my friends call me Char."

I was shocked, I couldn't believe a girl like her would actually wanna hangout with me, but before I could answer it all can crashing down when I heard my name being called.

" Isabella, sweetie," was what my mother was saying while she looked for me. I knew if mother saw me talking to her she would be disappointed, and I wouldn't hear the end of it. But at the same time I wanted to go with this girl and her friends have fun and forget about everything my parents expected from me. I was at a crossroad and I had to decide the path I wanted to take.

"Look it's fine," was the girl's response, "maybe next time." No, I couldn't let that happened, I couldn't let this chance to be free disappear. Mother had already seen me I was going to have to listen to her nagging no matter what I might as well do something worth wild to be nagged about. So before could get back to her friends, who were waiting for her by their table throughout our conversation, I jumped up and called,

" Wait," Char turns around looked at me with an eyebrow raised, " I wanna come." and then ran to catch up with the rest.

I was so nervous what was I thinking? Had I gone insane I knew this wasn't going to end well when I got home, but I didn't care. I wanted to have fun and live a little. By the time I caught up to them we were at the door, when I looked back what I expected to see on my mother with the most shocked and surprised face I had ever seen. But instead I saw a slight smile and look of understanding in her eyes maybe she understood my need to live, to try something new. When I turned back to Char and all her other friends I was excited for this new path I was taking.


End file.
